2005
Events People Notable people bill and Hillary Clinton.jpg|Bill and Hillary Clinton. jimmy Carter.jpg|Jimmy Carter. bush and Gorbachev.jpg|George H. W. Bush (left). george W. Bush and Tony Blair.jpg|George W. Bush and Tony Blair. fidel Castro.jpg|Fidel Castro. sean Christopher.jpg|Shaun Geoffrey Christopher. cEF-Ellison.jpg|Harlan Ellison. stephen Hawking.jpg|Stephen Hawking. saddam Hussein.jpg|Saddam Hussein. nelson Mandela.jpg|Nelson Mandela. shannon O'Donnel.jpg|Shannon O'Donnel. norman Schwarzkopf.jpg|Norman Schwarzkopf. margaret Thatcher.jpg|Margaret Thatcher. ;other notable people: Hank Aaron • Buzz Aldrin • Pamela Anderson • Ann-Margret • Neil Armstrong • Margaret Atwood • Ernie Banks • Drew Barrymore • Barry Bonds • Boutros Boutros-Ghali • Ben Bova • Ray Bradbury • Kenneth Branagh • Ralph Branca • Dave Brubeck • Naomi Campbell • Jimmy Carter • Charles, Prince of Wales • Jaques Chirac • Katie Christopher • Kevin Christopher • Arthur C. Clarke • Joan Collins • Max Allan Collins • Robert Crais • Walter Cronkite • Olivia de Havilland • Robert De Niro • Cameron Diaz • Athene Donald • James Doohan • Frank Drake • Bob Dylan • Freeman Dyson • Clint Eastwood • Elizabeth II • Shepard Fairey • Vigdís Finnbogadóttir • Heidi Fleiss • Alice Fontana • Bill Gates • John Glenn • Patty Hearst • Lena Horne • Hultquist • Steve Jobs • Davy Jones • Har Gobind Khorana • Lady Gaga • Sumi Lee • Alexey Leonov • Debbie Lauderdale • James Lovell • Shirin Ludden • Elle Macpherson • Madonna • John Major • Lee Majors • Junior Mance • Johnny Mandel • Charles Manson • Willie Mays • Jennifer McCarthy • Paul McCartney • Larry McMurtry • Walter Mondale • Demi Moore • Elon Musk • Leonard Nimoy • Jocelyn O'Herlihy • Marcus O'Herlihy • Roger Penrose • Plummer • Nancy Reagan • Helen Reddy • Derek Redmond • Sally Ride • Donald Rumsfeld • Emilia Sakamoto • Claudia Schiffer • William Shatner • • Will Smith • Mickey Spillane • Patrick Stewart • Sharon Stone • Valentina Tereshkova • Bobby Thomson • Frank J. Tipler • Richard Widmark • Andrew Wiles • Chuck Yeager • Boris Yeltsin Releases January *''TOS'' novel: To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh, by Greg Cox (Hardcover) *''TOS'' novel: Ex Machina, by Christopher L. Bennett Feburary *''DS9'' anthology: Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Volume 2, by J. Noah Kym, Andy Mangels and Michael A. Martin *''DS9 anthology: ''Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine': Volume 3, by David R. George III and Keith R.A. DeCandido *''SCE'' eBook #48: 'Creative Couplings, Book 2, by Glenn Hauman and Aaron Rosenberg *''TOS'' comic omnibus: The Key Collection, Volume 3 March *''ST'' novel: Engines of Destiny, by Gene DeWeese *''SCE'' eBook #49: Small World, by David Mack *''SCE'' eBook #50: Malefictorum, by Terri Osborne *''GKN'' novel #3: Enemy Territory, by Keith R.A. DeCandido April *''TOS'' novel: Errand of Fury #1: Seeds of Rage, by Kevin Ryan *''SCE'' eBook #51: Lost Time, by Ilsa J. Bick *''TTN'' novel: Taking Wing, by Andy Mangels and Michael A. Martin May *''DS9'' novel: Hollow Men, by Una McCormack *''SCE'' eBook #52: , by John J. Ordover *''SCE'' omnibus #7: Breakdowns June *''ST'' novel: Articles of the Federation, by Keith R.A. DeCandido *''SCE'' eBook #53: Fables of the Prime Directive, by Cory Rushton July *''VOY'' novel: String Theory Book 1: Cohesion, by Jeffrey Lang *''SCE'' eBook #54: , by Keith R.A. DeCandido *''ST'' anthology: Tales from the Captain's Table, edited by Keith R.A. DeCandido *''SNW'' anthology: Strange New Worlds 8, edited by Dean Wesley Smith with Elisa J. Kassin and Paula M. Block August *''VAN'' novel: Harbinger, by David Mack *''SCE'' eBook #55: Wounds, Book 1, by Ilsa J. Bick September *''TNG'' novel: Death in Winter, by Michael Jan Friedman (Hardcover) *''SCE'' eBook #56: Wounds, Book 2, by Ilsa J. Bick *''TOS'' novel: Vulcan's Soul Book One: Exodus, by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz (Paperback reprint) *''TNG'' comic omnibus: The Hero Factor, by Michael Jan Friedman & Pablo Marcos October *''SCE'' eBook #57: Out of the Cocoon, by William Leisner *''TTN'' novel: The Red King, by Andy Mangels and Michael A. Martin *''TOS'' comic omnibus: , by Mike Barr, Tom Sutton & Ricardo Villagran November *''VOY'' novel: String Theory Book 2: Fusion, by Kirsten Beyer *''VOY'' anthology: Distant Shores, edited by Marco Palmieri *''SCE'' eBook #58: , by Kevin Killiany *''TOS'' comic omnibus: The Key Collection, Volume 4 December *''SCE'' eBook #59: Blackout, by Phaedra M. Weldon *''NF'' novel: After the Fall, by Peter David (Paperback reprint) *''TOS'' comic omnibus: Death Before Dishonor, by Peter David, James W. Fry & Arne Starr Connections * * *2005 page at the Complete Starfleet Library Category:Years Category:2000s Category:2005